The invention relates to a cabinet hinge whose supporting wall-related component in the form of an elongated supporting arm is mounted for longitudinal adjustment on a mounting plate which can be fastened to the supporting wall of a piece of furniture. The supporting arm is pivotingly coupled by a link mechanism to a door leaf-related component which can be fastened to a door leaf, and it has in its cabinet-interior end an open-ended longitudinal slot through which passes the shaft of a mounting screw driven into the mounting plate. A tap is provided in the supporting arm, and into this tap there is driven a headless screw which has a holding block of enlarged diameter on its bottom end. This holding block is inserted into a longitudinal, open-ended slot which is provided in the mounting plate and is narrowed at the top to secure the block so as to prevent the supporting arm from lifting away from the mounting plate.
Cabinet hinges having a supporting wall-related part which can be fastened adjustably in this manner on the corresponding mounting plate and is in the form of an elongated supporting arm are known (DE-OS No. 26 14 447), and they are becoming more widely used in recent times on account of the relatively simple and quick manner in which a door leaf provided with such hinges can be installed on the supporting wall of a cabinet carcass. It has been found, however, that the adjustment of the overlap of the door leaf, i.e., the extent to which the back of the door overlaps the end of the carcass wall, is limited, because the discoidal holding block formed on the end of the headless screw jams in its slot even though at first it is loosely held in the slot. In order nevertheless to provide a greater range of overlap adjustment, the assignee developed a hinge (U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,000) in which the supporting arm is bipartite, and in which a separately made holding block displaceably guided in the direction of adjustment relative to the rest of the supporting arm is adjusted by the headless screw. This hinge provides a considerably greater overlap adjustment without any binding of the block in the slot, but it is also more complex than the above-mentioned hinge with the one-piece supporting arm, so that it is more expensive to manufacture.
Nevertheless, it is the object of the invention to improve the known hinge with the one-piece supporting arm such that it will permit a greater range of adjustment of the door overlap without using a complex special design.